


fate/莫福/翻旧账

by tltz1



Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1
Relationships: 詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂/夏洛克·福尔摩斯
Kudos: 30





	fate/莫福/翻旧账

侦探的后背贴着床板。  
莫里亚蒂很少这么压迫他。虽然说他们想干掉对方很久了，但至少现在，他们确实是处于恋人状态。对方的身体完全压在他身上，两人之间只剩下靠福尔摩斯把拳头立在胸口而强行隔开的一点距离，奇怪的愠怒在那双总是带着笑意的眼里汇聚，对福尔摩斯而言，他只觉得自己越来越想给对方来上那么一拳头了。  
但他有点做不到。他总觉得自己确实很奇怪，但他说不出到底是怎么回事。大脑介于极端兴奋与放松间，于是最终他歪过头，对方的手撑在他脸侧，于是他的额头就抵在对方手腕：“怎么了？”  
“……夏洛克，”莫里亚蒂同样很少这么叫他的名，这句话里的某种暧昧像电流般掠过他的皮肤，“我们到底谁是罪犯？”  
“你是说我现在可以去指控你了？”  
“我是说，你要是真的想放松来找我。我有一千种方法让你沉浸在快乐里放弃抵抗——”他的手指抚摸着侦探的侧脸，沿着下颌的弧线勾弄，“别用药物了。就算是你也没用对它的抵抗性。”  
“……”他真的没用，虽然他的反应看上去确实和平时的自己不一样。他感觉到对方的手指在皮肤上滑动，下颌和颈部的肌肤被这样擦过后有种慵懒的、不想抵抗的舒适感，好像大多数动物身上都有这种颈部被摩擦后的神经抑制，“不要。”  
“可卡因重要还是我重要？”  
“……”你几岁。侦探有点懒得搭理他，“这种问题也要问我？”  
“嗯……？那果然就是——”那只手指突然一挑，在喉结刮过，“唔……”他感觉自己像一只被不讨喜的主人摸得意外舒服的猫，“果然就是更喜欢……？”  
“你自己心里有数。”  
“夏洛克，夏洛克，”他笑着摇头，“这可不是合适的回答。我想要听点别的，比如你嘴里的、没有任何歧义的单词。”  
“唔……”他的手指滑过颤抖的肌肤，溜进衣领，在锁骨边磨蹭。这种感觉相当的情色，明明衣服都好好的，身体却在被直接触碰，有种奇怪的、微妙的羞耻感——他的目光转向对方的脸，慢悠悠地问：“我不说，你就不知道？”  
“……你就这么喜欢欺负我？”  
“我怎么不知道我欺负过你……在哪，莫非在原著里？”  
他拉开他的外套，将衬衫从束腰中扯出，束腰稍硬的布料擦得皮肤发疼，“唔……”身体异样地潮红着，他稍微向后躲，又被拉回来；对方的手指碰到的地方都敏感到极致，他无声地吞咽口水，盯着对方的手掌。  
“你到底注射了多少次毒品？”  
“嗯？我很清醒、呃、呃——唔……啊……”他突然碾过他的乳头，指甲在乳缘一转，又疼又爽、身体没有力气反抗，但即使直接被对方指出是在吸毒，侦探先生也没有任何心虚，“唔……这种事情不能怪我，莫里亚蒂，我——呃，啊——啊哈……”裤子也被拉开，他身上只剩下束腰——这本来就很奇怪，哪有不穿衣服穿着束腰的——腰部的线条就被奇怪地规整为固定形状，上下都是赤裸的肌肤，看上去有种难以直视的色情。莫里亚蒂将刚掏出的润滑液瓶子打开，瓶口直接向他的后穴顶，冰凉的润滑液涌入穴道，感觉像是压缩过的水、在体内快速变成更多的液体，“嗯……”他本能地动了动双腿，看上去就像在用大腿夹住对方的手腕一样。太奇怪了。有点难以忍受的、说不好是舒适还是想要逃离的、蹿过神经的兴奋。体内被入侵的感受在迫使他保持清醒，别说放松了，他现在紧张得要命。对方用瓶口在他体内轻轻抽插，来回地转动，那种玩弄感令他本能地羞耻，想要离开对方、但是心脏可怕地跳动着。对方的手在他赤裸的肌肤游移，将他的身体唤醒激活，敏感的穴位被一次次按揉，酸软和酥麻在皮肤下扩散，“唔……莫里亚蒂，”他有点不知道自己为什么会突然开口叫这么一句，而对方吻了吻他的乳尖，“莫里亚蒂、明明……”  
“你在想什么？”那位教授简直和蔼可亲地问他，“在我面前露出这种无法反抗的神色，难道还指望我善心大发地放过你？”  
福尔摩斯忽然想起这个男人对自己示爱时的发言。他说他沉沦于他，就好像他是能淹死人的东西一样。沉沦——他再一次在心里念着这个词，体会它的魔力。滑过身体表面的手指让身体颤抖。掠过肌肤的吻让精神恍惚。对方安抚他的身体，让他顺从于对方的一次又一次触碰；身体好像渐渐不属于自己，腰间一片无力，汗水将束腰粘在身上，稍硬的线条末端正好是臀线，以至于优雅的配件反而变成色情的饰品。后穴的液体在被手指搅动，身体内部发出本不该属于男性身体的粘稠水声，但他并不感到抗拒。他的呼吸变得混乱，开口时会自然地吐出低喃——他意识到自己渴望着被触碰更多、对方俯在他身上，连手套都没有摘下，却将他的身体撩拨得失去冷静和控制。沉沦。沉溺。会被吞掉、会被淹没。  
但是意外的并不想逃离。  
他觉得自己和与对方一同坠入瀑布时一样，正和对方一起走向危险之处。但身体自顾自地给了答案，他的腰向上挺，将对方的手指深深含入体内，敏感处在变得兴奋而渴望触碰，他抬脸去吻对方，感觉到被亲吻的人稍微愣了愣，反过来在他嘴里扫略；奇异的满足在身体里扩散，那是一种看不见摸不着的情绪，他只知道自己确实舒服得要命，身体又热又烫、思维像被浸泡在热水里，他吮着口腔里对方的舌头，将对方压向自己的上牙膛，“嗯……”没有泪水，但视线有些模糊。对方像在检查他的身体，指尖掠过锁骨慢慢摸到肋骨下缘，“唔、唔……”  
“福尔摩斯，”那个人用可怕的、含着怒意的声音问，“你受过多少次伤？”  
侦探不明所以地看着他。  
“受过多少次伤？疼过多少次、精神到极限多少次？为什么身为英灵却依旧要依赖药物？你把自己逼到极限多少次？”  
“嗯……？迦勒底的人不是都很忙么、唔、唔——”手指在体内忽然弯曲压着内部翻搅，指腹一次次抵着敏感点按揉，他的身体几乎从对方身下弹起来，“唔，唔——”太过突然、快感让他双腿绷紧，手指没有任何力气地抓住壮胆，小臂的肌肉反而用力到发抖，“呃、别、嗯，嗯……”穴道立刻包裹了手指，渴求地吮吸，想要被更多地、更狠地侵犯——对方的气息包裹着他，他自己都想不通自己到底何时熟悉了这种气息，“啊，啊……”在里面、明明只是两根手指、他的小腹都被顶得发抖，这个人太熟悉他的敏感处，两只手一里一外地揉弄他的身体，就好像他是某种只要按对了按钮就会给出反馈的游戏机，“啊，啊——”但是很兴奋。对方狠狠用手指肏他，唾液在口腔内积聚，他半闭着眼，感觉到束腰在摇晃中蹭着自己的腰部，给他一种自己衣冠齐整却被肏得手脚发软的错觉，“嗯、唔……啊，啊……”  
明明是有力的身体，却没办法反抗一个老人。明明是灵活的头脑，却因为对方的动作停摆。这个人对他有他自己都觉得奇怪的影响力，而此时对方在吮吸他的唇瓣，“唔……”好奇怪、对方的舌在下唇和齿列间扫动，让他肩背收紧的麻痒感在舌尖扩散，他听到自己压制不住的喘息声，下体的手指插得更快、蹭着前列腺不放，“唔、别、呃，呃……”控制不住。眼睛向上翻，脑海里一片奇怪的虚软，他的大腿夹紧对方的手腕，感觉到对方用力向腺体一挖，“嗯——啊，啊……哈啊，啊……”穴道痉挛着，死死包住对方的手指，那两根手指在他体内忽然一前一后地摇晃起来，每一次向前都是将指节抽打在前列腺，“呜……”好奇怪、和被阴茎肏干不太一样，身体被入侵的感觉没有那么鲜明，只剩下汹涌的快感，“唔、呜……”他用力摇头，眼前却还是挥之不去的晕眩，莫里亚蒂在他的高潮中又一次问他：“受过多少的伤？用过多少药？你这男人……”  
“我这男人怎么了、啊，啊——啊，哈啊……引、引起了你的注意么——呃——”  
“是，”教授抱起他的上半身，让他跪坐在自己双腿间，将他的脸压向自己的下体，“你在玩火，男人。”  
“……噗嗤。”两个都被咕哒子荼毒不浅的人忽然笑了起来，侦探的跪趴姿势使得臀部抬高，束腰就显得更像凸显臀线的情趣上衣，“嗯……”手指依旧在他体内搅动着，趁着不应期将汗水逼出他的身体，他脸红得发烫，眼睛也带着水光，但望过来时依旧有种让人不愿对视的、能看透你一般的锐利，“唔、唔……我说，你……”  
“是惩罚，我亲爱的侦探。我那样爱惜我的身体，我的敌手怎么能比我差太远？我可是从没想过输给别的侦探——那么，我唯可能的认输对象啊，你也得珍惜你自己才行。”  
“……”侦探并不认为他有资格惩罚自己，但其实这样也不算太糟。身体里的欲望鼓动着他，没什么大不了——他用牙叼住对方的裤子，拉下内裤、放出对方的阴茎，用舌尖蹭了蹭。奇怪的味道。和他想的不太一样，很干净，有沐浴露的味道。心里的障碍更小了点，他张开嘴，任由阴茎滑入口腔，“唔、唔……”声音变得滞涩而断续，他的舌头移动着，对方的手搭在他后脑，小心地抚摸他的颈项。很奇怪、含着自己死对头的阴茎这件事怎么想都烂透了、但是那根阴茎在嘴里涨大时他确实感到愉悦。舌面卷动着，舌尖在贴近根部打转，口鼻间满是对方的气息，有点苦的、分不出是否是清香的感觉，“嗯……”这一次是被他口交的人低喘了，“好、做得很好……”他是真的衣冠齐整而被人吮吸得面色潮红，侦探抽空看了他一眼，没忍住，对他挑衅般笑了笑，“嗯、嗯……”对方的阴茎立刻强行往他喉咙里闯，压得他呼吸滞涩，“唔——”  
“好了。好了，来，转过来……”后入总是比其他姿势来得深和令人羞耻，教授的手在他通红的耳尖勾动，故意玩着耳垂，“唔、唔——”一点点、插进身体、碾过已经高潮过一次而敏感至极的穴道，他险些哭出声来，身体被深入到无法支撑自己的程度，对方却又一次问道：“不比药物舒服么？”  
“我、啊，哈啊……”没有用药。之前吞噬着他的并不是药物，而是情感。但他的身体自然地打开迎合入侵，莫里亚蒂直接让他趴在床上、双腿张开，阴茎在他穴道内顶动，冲进深处、压过前侧的穴壁，“嗯——唔、没、没那回事、”他的手被从后方握住，对方的手心贴着他的手背，手指交扣在一起；他们的身体纠缠着，他突然觉得束腰已经不是最后的遮挡，而是碍事的、妨碍他们触碰的衣物，“啊……脱、脱掉，唔——脱掉、嗯……”  
“你没资格提要求。”对方抓着他的束腰深顶，但立刻又放软了声音，“不，没那个意思，”他的吻落在他后颈，在肌肤上绽开的触感如同可怕的电流，他双唇灼着他的身体、在他体内激起快乐，“嗯、嗯……”他舔他的耳垂，吮咬已经通红的耳缘，福尔摩斯的肤色让面颊的红异常鲜明，眼里的水光如同在刻意引诱别人，“唔、啊，哈啊……啊……”略带哽咽的呻吟声。他舔舔嘴唇，还是忍不住翻旧账，“你是不是说过自己屯了一个月的药？”  
“那、早就、呜……”他在他怀里挣扎，而教授将热气吐在他脖颈，看着他缩起脖子闪躲，对方体内的感觉好得可怕，让他都有些失控。穴道缠紧、磨蹭着阴茎，渴求地将肉棒往里吞咽，那漂亮的臀线贴紧了他的大腿，腿根蹭着他的身体，“啊——啊，啊……没、呃，唔……”他的侦探好像难得想和他解释，但是他不想听。他就是想要更多的能欺负对方的借口。反正他们两个就是会互相欺负的——他抱着对方转成侧卧以方便握住对方的阴茎，感觉到怀里那具熟悉的躯体一震，在他的撸动中发出被欲望撕扯的呻吟声，那张嘴已经失去了和他对着干的力气，也不能再吐出任何恼人的话语。怀里的腰肢在弹跳，即使对方自己可能都没发觉——侦探在他怀里细微地呜咽着，过度的快感让小腹抽搐，“嗯、啊，哈啊……你、脱、”  
“好，”他有点搞不清这个人为什么要纠结这种事。他记得这个人曾说过，不希望某位罪犯学习他的思维方式——罪犯本人也承认自己确实有些捉摸不透。他终于脱下对方的束腰和自己的衣物，让两人赤裸地贴在一起；下一刻，侦探艰难地转头，摸索着去吻他的脸。  
“唔，唔……”眼泪从睫羽向下落，他含混地喘息着，但吻过来的动作相当坚决。他抓着教授的手腕，将自己完全靠进对方怀里。教授从他体内抽出来方便他行动，两人的舌缠绕着，他清楚地看到被泪水浸透的眸子里闪烁的东西，“唔……你明明……知道……”  
“啊，”他明白自己眼里也有那种东西，“至少这个控诉我认了。”  
他以正面相对的姿势再次插入对方，穴道立刻软软包裹住他的阴茎，任由他在内部捣弄，“唔、嗯，嗯——”侦探抱紧他，额头抵在他肩膀，声音带着分明的啜泣，“呜……啊，哈啊……啊……”不行了、大脑真的变得空白，和药物注射的感觉不同，药物像是逼迫自己暂时休息，而对方的动作在身体里激荡起的是某种极致的愉悦，“唔、啊，啊……哈啊……”好奇怪、为什么自己能发出这么淫荡的声音、对方的手指和唇舌在摹画他肌肉的线条，炽热的吐息擦着神经，“啊——啊，啊……”阴茎被对方撸动着，所有的感官交织在一起，眼泪几乎立刻涌出眼眶，“唔、唔——啊，哈啊……你、啊——”  
里面、好想要、再深一点、撞过去、  
他脑海里只剩这些混杂的词，教授轻声道：“但是你确实得珍惜一点才行。你……你的身体……”他的舌在他皮肤上舔舐，无视了汗水的咸腥气，“就算你自己不珍惜、可有人会难过的啊？”  
“呜、唔——”他猛地挣扎起来，脖颈痛苦地扬起，“啊——”突然地、太深也太剧烈、对方狠狠顶进深处又抽出定向敏感点，就这么在这两个地方循环地捣弄，“啊，啊——”不行的、要疯了、大脑已经无法处理周围的信息，只剩下体内那蛮横的捣弄，他听到自己体内被搅拌的咕啾水声，身体在渴求、迎合，想要、想被撞击、想被顶弄，想被就这样肏上高潮、平时绝对不会出现在脑海里的内容此时太过轻易地占据了思维，他放大的瞳孔注视着前方的空气，想要、被这样插入好舒服、身体内部在等待着，而他的视线逐渐捕获了对方的脸，“啊——啊，哈啊……啊……”不行、太、他的双腿连通腰肢一并僵硬地绷紧，眼泪落尽被晃散的发丝间，“唔，唔……”太过狼狈、但是好舒服、舒服得想要更多、  
“啊，啊……”  
不行了。  
体内剧烈的抽搐按揉着肉棒、将精液从对方阴茎内吮出，他的小腹无法自控地收紧，双腿缠绕着对方的腰，“啊……啊，啊……”喘息、濒死的喘息，他视野里一片模糊，好舒服、真的、完全无法思考了……  
当然比药物更舒服。  
更安心、思维被清除得更彻底，他不需要在放空自己时依旧绷紧某一根神经，实际上他就算想绷紧也做不到。身体湿漉漉的，平时能做的不能做的都在被对方迫使着做，他擦了擦自己的眼泪，在对方唇角再次落下一个吻。  
“舒服吗？”  
“嗯……还、还好……”他的目光转向一边，“唔、呃……”就知道在拔出时依旧会使坏，他眼前又是一白，完全没了强撑的意志力，“唔……莫、莫里亚蒂……”  
“嗯？”  
“我……早就、好久都没有用过药了。”他的视线在屋子里移动，但到那里都是模糊的白色，脑子里根本就没有思考自己在做什么，只剩下一点意识还在昏睡边缘徘徊，“嗯……”对方的手贴在他心口，皮肤还在轻轻颤抖，因为对方的碰触发热，“很久了。真的。”  
对方一声不吭地看着他。  
“受伤也、已经尽力了，我真的……”  
对方吻他，含着他的唇拉扯，温柔地抚摸他心口的肌肤。  
“这是什么，侦探先生的自我辩护？”  
“……大概、嗯……大概吧，不知道……”他放弃地摇摇头，试图蜷缩起来，大脑还残留着高潮时被浸泡般的快乐，他垂着眼皮，感觉精力已经被榨干了，高潮确实是非常耗费体力的工作，“唔……还有就是、确实，比可卡因舒服……”  
他忽然再次搂住教授的脖子，在对方耳侧轻声道：“并不是不能依赖你。不过，还是在床上比较好。我可不想养成什么奇怪的习惯啊。”  
“话要说清，不然会让人觉得你在邀请我再来一次？”  
“嗯……我到一半可能会累到睡着？”  
“那就睡吧，”他的爱人搂紧他，没有任何放过他的意思，“你负责睡，我负责让你睡得舒服。”  
“你这、唔、唔……”  
总之，教授还有漫长的时间，用来一点点问出自己想听的全部——从那很少正面他问题的嘴里。


End file.
